Corulag
Corulag was a populated terrestrial world located on the Perlemian Trade Route in the Corulus system in the Bormea sector, part of the Ringali Shell Cluster. It was the endpoint of the Corulag-Jatir Hyperroute. The planet boasted urban sprawls with the underdeveloped areas filled with bamboo forests. It was near the Ringali Nebula and shared the sun Corulus with Solag, Biolag, and Garulag. History Originally a colony of Coruscant, Corulag was a Core World with a mostly Human population with a few Wookiees, Aqualish, Ithorians and Selkath as well. This planet was colonized when, under Rakatan domination, the Humans of Coruscant sent out sleeper ships to colonize distant worlds. These sleeper ships ended up throughout the galaxy, in locations such as Corulag, Alderaan, in the Tion Cluster, Seoul 5, Kuat, Alsakan, Argai, Axum, Anaxes, Atrisia, Metellos, and many others. The planet was probably one of the Core Founders, and at the very least was a very early Republic member. It was the site of a battle in the First Great Schism in which Jedi Danzigorro Potts slew his own Master, Jook-jook H'broozin, who had joined the Legions of Lettow, though other Dark Jedi escaped, including Blendri and her Padawan. The planet was known for its swoop races. It was the headquarters of Aether Hypernautics, Danthe Artifice, Ltd., Gowix Computers, Gwain Spices, and the Mansom Corporation. Sienar Fleet Systems developed the TIE/ad x7 Defender at the Sienar Advanced Research Division on Corulag, the same facility from which Dash Rendar stole the Outrider's engines. It was also home to Coreguard Security Services, which provided security to other companies on the planet. Near the end of the New Sith Wars, the world was captured by the Brotherhood of Darkness. In 900 BBY, five powerful families from Corulag called the Quintad left Corulag to the backwater planet of Eriadu where they turned the planet into the Coruscant of the Outer Rim. Before the Clone Wars, Chief Scientist Frexton of the Corulag Academy had kidnapped the Force adept Teela Panjarra to study the Force, so Mace Windu, Yoda, Vel Ardox, Noro Zak, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Adi Gallia infiltrated the Academy in an attempt to rescue her. This was complicated by an attack of Bartokk assassins. Eventually, though, they were beaten and the child was rescued from the Academy's nursery. Corulag remained loyal to the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. It was represented by Senator Zafiel Snopps. It should be noted that Corulag was represented independently at this time from the other planets in the Bormea Sector who were represented at that time by Mon Mothma. After the Emperor took over, the planet's population was extremely loyal to Palpatine, and its behavior was pointed out as model Imperial behavior. The capital city of Curamelle was also home to the Corulag Academy, an Imperial military academy. It was also during this time that Corulag was home to numerous prisons which held enemies of the Galactic Empire. The House of Citizens was still officially in power, being the lineal descendant of the ancient governments of Corulag through the millennia, though Zafiel Snopps was the de facto ruler and dictator as Imperial governor of the world. Corulag boasted orbital research stations over its surface on which important work on the Death Star project was done. Rebel forces first confirmed the project's existence after a successful raid on these stations. Under the Empire, Corulag was extremely influential. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets